Cambio de personalidad
by hikary97
Summary: ¿que pasaria si por culpa de Naraku nuestros personajes cambiaran su personalidad? -Maldito Naraku, la próxima vez no escaparas- dijo ¿Seshomaru?...
1. Chapter 1

Ni Inuyasha ni compañía me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo en mis locas historias.

…..

El día es gris, a mi alrededor puedo observar rastros de la batalla que se llevo a cabo, me siento un tanto extraña, todos lo muchachos incluyendo a Seshomaru y a Koga parecen un poco cansados y con leves heridas pero están bien, sin embargo tengo la sensación de que algo dentro de cada uno de nosotros cambio.

_**-Maldito Naraku, la próxima vez no escaparas- **_dijo ¿Seshomaru?

_**-¿Qué paso perrucho no que eras el más fuerte?-**_ esperen un segundo, ¿ese fue Shippo?

_**-Maldito enano, ven acá que te voy a golpear- **_amenazo Seshomaru sacando de su funda a tenseiga.

_**-Ya, tranquilícense chicos, hablando se entiende la gente-**_ intervino sango, bueno, al menos ella parece estar actuando normal.

_**- Quita tu mano de ahí Sango!-**_ grito sonrojado Miroku sujetando con fuerza su báculo, de acuerdo, eso no fue normal.

_**-Chicos, dejen de pelar y preocúpense mejor por sus heridas-**_ hablo Koga.

_**-Kagome, los chicos me están dando miedo, wuaa-**_ comento Inuyasha comenzando a soltar pequeñas lagrimas.

_**-Hn…-**_ ¿esa fui yo?

Muy bien, algo demasiado extraño esta pasando aquí, sospecho que todo fue obra de Naraku, ¿Qué es lo que habrá hecho?...

_**Flashback**_

_**Nosotros estábamos conversando tranquilamente cuando nubes de miasma comenzaron a cubrir el cielo matando a todo ser vivo que en ese momento se hallaba ahí, afortunadamente nosotros alcanzamos a salir de ahí gracias a Inuyasha y a Kirara.**_

_**-¡Naraku, maldito, sal de ahí!-**_

_**-No desesperes Inuyasha, tenemos que esperar a que nuestros invitados lleguen, jajajaja-**__**escuchamos la voz de Naraku entre el miasma.**_

_**-Déjate de estupideces y sal ahora mismo- **_

_**-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, tan impaciente como siempre, no te preocupes, nuestro invitados acaban de llegar-**__**volteamos hacia el campo de batalla y observamos dos siluetas que se acercaban rápidamente.**_

_**-Seshomaru, Koga, ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?-**_

_**-pues que crees perrucho, vine aquí para vengar la muerte de mis compañeros y así poder vivir tranquilamente con mi hermosa prometida Kagome-**_

_**-Ella no es tu prometida pulgosito, así que mejor deja de hacerte estúpidas ilusiones-**_

_**-Quieres pelear pedazo de bestia-**_

_**-Vaya, vaya, por lo visto son ustedes son muy maleducados, ¿no saben que nunca hay que darle la espalda a su anfitrión?- Naraku saco unos tentáculos de su espalda y se dispuso a atacarlos pero Inuyasha saco su espada a tiempo y los hizo pedazos con un kaze no kizu.**_

_**-Hiraikotsu- sango arrojo su arma con la intención de destruir a los demás demonios que comenzaban a aparecer.**_

_**-Agujero negro- Sango se había descuidado y un monstruo estuvo a punto de herirla, sin embargo Miroku reacciono a tiempo evitándolo.**_

_**-Bueno, yo solo venia a entregarles un pequeño obsequio de mi parte, así que si me lo permiten- comenzó a decir palabras en un lenguaje extraño y de pronto todos empezamos a brillar, incluyéndolo a él, la luz era tan fuerte que tuvimos que cerrar los ojos, cuando termino Naraku ya no estaba.**_

_**Fin de flashback**_

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, esta idea se me ocurrió un día de aburrimiento en clase de matemáticas, díganme, que tal les pareció y si quieren que lo continúe.

Acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas (ok no), pero tomatazos si.

Ya que no tengo nada más que decir por el momento, me despido.

¿Me regalarías un review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Inuyasha ni compañía me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo en mis locas historias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado dos días desde el incidente de Naraku, decidimos permanecer todos juntos ya lo que lo paso sigue siendo un tanto extraño para nosotros, aparte de que el cambio que sufrimos aun no se ha ido.

-disculpe caballero, ¿de casualidad le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- hablo Sango a un joven que pasaba cerca de nosotras, ya empezamos de nuevo, creo que eso ya se ha vuelto un tanto rutinario.

-Cla…claro, ¿Por qué no?- Miroku se acerca hasta Sango y el desconocido y le propina un "leve" golpe a la chica sacándole un chichón.

-¡Oye eso me dolió!- reclama la castaña, mientras tanto el monje la ignora y va a hablar con el chico.

-Lo siento joven, pero aquí mí querida amiga no piensa del todo, así que es mejor que se retire-

-Te escuche Miroku-

-Feh, inmaduros- dice Seshomaru para después irse a recostar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Parece ser que Miroku no entiende que a una mujer no se le pega ni con le pétalo de una rosa- expreso Inuyasha moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-Por lo visto a Naraku no le resulto su plan-

-….-

-Hakudoshi, ¿Qué piensas de esto?-

-Es algo completamente bizarro que no me creería si no lo estuviera viendo- opino el peliblanco con lo que estaba observando en ese momento, y eso era, un Naraku creyéndose sacerdotisa, preparando medicina para los aldeanos de una aldea cercana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kagome, Seshomaru me esta llamando estúpido y me quiere golpear, ¡ayúdame!- exclamo Inuyasha al ser perseguido por un furioso peli plateado con la estola llena de lodo y ramas.

-Ven acá maldito estúpido, pagaras por atreverte a jugar con mi estola-

-¡AUXILIO!-

-Hn- la miko tomo su arco y un par de flechas y las disparo dejando inmóviles tanto a Inuyasha como a Seshomaru.

-Waaaa, Kagome, eres mala, ¿porqué me dejaste colgado junto con este pulgoso?- reclamo el hanyou al no poder moverse mientras que la mencionada les daba la espalda y se retiraba tranquilamente.

-Inuyasha, creo que lo mejor es que dejes de molestarla- sugirió Miroku al ver como ella le enviaba una mirada asesina.

-Hay mamita, si que da miedo-

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo a soltarte- Koga se aproximó procediendo a quitar la flecha de la manga del mitad demonio que empezaba a soltar unas pequeñas lagrimitas.

-Y yo que, ¿estoy pintado o que?-

-Tranquilo Seshomaru, ya voy-

-Y a todo esto, ¿como es que llegamos a este asunto?- pregunto Sango con curiosidad observando el aspecto del youkai.

Flashback

El peli plata estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en las ramas de un árbol de espeso follaje, cuando a Inuyasha, que estaba aburrido, se le ocurrió una idea.

_-¿Por qué no jugar un poco con lodo?-_ fue al rio más cercano y con una botella tomo un poco de agua, para después volver al lugar donde se encontraba descansando Seshomaru, comenzando a derramar un poco de esta sobre un pequeño montón de tierra.

-_Muy bien, la operación se llamara lanzar proyectiles de lodo y sobrevivir_- tomando un poco de la mezcla y haciéndola en forma de bolita.

Fin del flashback

Notas de la autora:

Hola gente!

Emmmm…siento tardar tanto en actualizar, tenia muchos exámenes y trabajos pendientes y mi inspiración no quería llegar, lo único para lo que alcanzo fue para esto u.u

Agradezco mucho a quienes me están apoyando para seguir este fanfic, me alegro mucho recibir sus comentarios.

Erly Misaki: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, claro que me gustaría que me ayudaras a mejorar, dime, ¿que te pareció este capitulo?.

Acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas (ok no), pero tomatazos si.

Ya que no tengo nada más que decir por el momento, me despido.

¿Me regalarías un review por favor?


	3. Chapter 3

Vuelvo a mencionar, ni Inuyasha ni compañía me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo en mis locas historias.

POV KAGURA

Definitivamente no entiendo a Naraku, se volvió completamente loco, espera, loco ya estaba, en fin, ahora mismo tiene varios pergaminos en sus manos, no sé qué está tratando de hacer, aunque lo más seguro es que sea alguno de sus ridículos planes para enfrentarse con esos mocosos del grupo de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué planeas esta vez Naraku?- formule por fin la pregunta que no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza desde hace tres días, si, tres días son los que ha estado encerrado en este pútrido lugar sin despegar su vista de esos papeles.

-Kagura, Kagura, mi querida y adorada Kagura, no es más que algo que estoy tramando para usar contra el inepto de Inuyasha y sus acompañantes- respondió con cierto tono meloso que no hacían más que aumentar mi desconcierto hacia lo que debía hacer, enojarme o echarme a reír en sus narices, la segunda opción sería más que satisfactoria para mí, pero quiero seguir viviendo, así que lo mejor será tomar la primera opción.

-Como sea, ¿lo llevaras a cabo hoy?- pregunte con aburrimiento

-No sea impaciente querida, pero como hoy estoy de buenas, te informo que sí, el día de hoy antes del atardecer atacaremos, así que necesito que me consigas unas cuantas cosas- rayos, sabía que diría algo así, es que en serio, ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que enviar a mí?. Me entrego los pergaminos que anteriormente estaba leyendo, los tome con algo de recelo y me retire para posteriormente tomar una de mis plumas y subir en ella para comenzar con la búsqueda de sus "materiales".

-Veamos, que dice aquí, _una cabeza de sapo_, bien, eso es fácil de conseguir, _un pedazo de intestino de algún youkai_, tendré que ensuciarme las manos otra vez pero ya que, _vomito de un youkai zorro de 9 colas_, ¡pero qué_..!, un poco de sangre de sacerdotisa_, bueno, eso es algo que sí puedo conseguir más fácil-

-Kagura, si no mal recuerdo Naraku te envió a buscar esos ingredientes, no a andar gritando como loca- hablo Hakudoshi, como fue que no me di cuenta que estaba cerca junto a Entei.

-Deja que decir tonterías y ayúdame a buscar esto-

-Lo siento, pero esto te lo encargaron a ti, así que… SUERTE- tal como vino se fue, ese maldito, y ahora como le hago para conseguir todo.

1 hora después…

Bien, ya tengo todo por fin, espero que a ese mocoso no se le ocurra preguntar cómo es que lo conseguí.

-Aquí tienes Naraku- le di las cosas y él muy apenas me miro, cosa que tan solo por esta vez agradezco, no quiero que pregunte por que vengo completamente mojada, sin esperar más me aparte de ahí, sacando uno de mis kimonos limpios para ponerme y esperando que pronto Kana me avise cuando ire…

-Kagura, Naraku ya se va- interrumpió mi dialogo interno la persona que estaba esperando, en otras palabras, Kana.

-¿No vamos a ir con él?-

-No, esta vez lo esperaremos aquí- me comunicó, que extraño, lo más seguro es que Naraku envíe una de sus marionetas o algo así.

Después de un poco menos de media hora volvió a aparecer el susodicho, sin embargo…

-Por lo visto a Naraku no le resulto su plan- pronuncie al presenciar el extraño comportamiento de mi creador.

-….- el mocoso no podía retirar la vista ni pronunciar palabra alguna con la imagen que estaba viendo.

-Hakudoshi, ¿Qué piensas de esto?- pregunto Kana con su voz vacía de emociones mirando lo mismo que todos y cada uno de nosotros veíamos.

-Es algo completamente bizarro que no me creería si no lo estuviera viendo- opino el peliblanco con lo que estaba observando en ese momento, y eso era, un Naraku creyéndose sacerdotisa, preparando medicina para los aldeanos de una aldea cercana, ¿Cómo pasó esto? No tengo ni la más jodida idea, pero es divertido ver esto, si mal no recuerdo los efectos de ese hechizo duran aproximadamente 1 semana, pero nadie lo sabe, excepto Naraku y yo, parece ser que no lo recuerda por andar haciendo sus…cosas, así que solo quedo yo, pero ni crean que lo voy a decir, quiero ver a este maldito humillado, jajajaja, será fabuloso cuando le contemos lo que estaba haciendo.

-Kagura, mira esto- llamo mi hermana Kana señalando hacia su espejo, mostrando una imagen de una señora de avanzada edad elaborando planes para, según ella, apoderarse del mundo, y segundos después empezar a reír maniacamente, de acuerdo…eso sí me dio algo de miedo, pero todo cambio cuando empezó a decir cosas como _hay mi espalda, me duele mi pancita, _y más cosas.

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola a todos!

Chicos, sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, esta vez, siguiendo los consejos que me han dado (que agradezco infinitamente) y que espero haberlos llevado a cabo correctamente, traje este nuevo capítulo para ustedes, lo siento si aún es muy corto, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin actualizar por lo que quise subir aunque sea este poco y mísero trabajo que realice

Prometo poner en el próximo capitulo explicaciones de cómo está todo ya que entiendo que puede estar un poco revuelta la historia, si quieren saber por lo que paso Kagura para conseguir los ´´ingredientes´´ envíenme un comentario ¿vale?

Nuevamente agradezco a quienes me han enviado sus comentarios, enserio, me alegran mucho el día, gracias por su apoyo a esta historia n.n

Acepto críticas constructivas y destructivas (ok no), pero tomatazos sí.

Ya que no tengo nada más que decir por el momento, me despido.

¿Me regalarías un review por favor?


End file.
